Idiots!
by LikeSynonymsForJoy
Summary: A very short Scipio and Hornet oneshot. Hornet decides to tease Scipio with a very predictable ending..


Hmm...I don't think it's that bad. In fact, I really love the first paragraph. The rest I dislike. But, it's a start to writing something other than poetry :] I don't own any of this, just the story itself. The rest belongs to the marvelous Cornelia Funke! And I know this is really outta character. My bad. I love Scipio and Hornet together. :)

* * *

Scipio was creeping along the allies of Venice at half past one in the morning. This in itself was the norm. Things were playing out the same way they always did during his nighttime enterprises. He jumped at every stray rat that scrabbled along in front of him, and tripped on the odd brick that was sticking out of the wall next to the entrance of the alley that would bring him to the Star Palace. And the streets were, as always, draped in a velvety darkness. But on this particular night, there just happened to be an aberration: an extra something that he stumbled over right next to his hideout's hidden door.

"What the…? H-….Hornet?!? Why are you out here?" he sputtered, fidgety for more than one reason.

"I couldn't sleep earlier, and I just wanted to be outside. I guess I finally ended up dozing off, though. Heh."

"I see. Do you mind if I sit out here wi…with you?"

"Of course I don't mind. I couldn't deny you the right anyways," she replied, mystified by his stuttering and fidgeting. It just wasn't how Scipio normally acted, even when he was nervous…which was very rare.

He leaned against the wall next to Hornet and slid down, bringing his knees to his chest once he settled onto the hard cobblestone. He was unusually quiet, lost in his own world. _I can't believe I'm in this situation, with no way out and no distractions, _he thought to himself. After a long and awkward minute, Hornet cleared her throat loudly, pulling Scipio out of his reverie with a jump.

"Oh…um..sorry, H-hornet…just thinking of…" he faded off, leaving the sentence hanging and Hornet with an expression of questioning. _Strange, _she mused, _he's acting so strange…possibly..? No, never. Not him. Highly unlikely…but still. I think I'll trifle with his head a bit, and judge from his reactions…_secretively, she smirked, knowing that she would enjoy her little experiment.

"So, Thief Lord, why didn't you announce that you were dropping in tonight?"

Looking uncomfortable, he said, slowly and hesitantly, "I wanted to check a few things, like how the locks are holding up and, er…the light bulbs."

_Honestly, light bulbs? He's usually such a smooth talker, and an excellent liar. I think I'll milk this out some more…_

"Light bulbs, Thief Lord? Really? Why the sudden interest in how well we can see the inside of the Star Palace? It's never seemed to be of much importance before!"

Scipio's eyes widened, and he didn't look Hornet in the eye as he usually did when he replied, "Well, it's bad for your eyes when you read in low lighting. I don't think we can afford a visit to an optometrist, or do you think we can?" _He's regained his composure. Quickly. I'll give him a moment to think of how excellent his cover up was…_once more, Hornet was smirking. Scipio was mentally heaving a sigh of relief._ Where did that come from? Can't afford an optometrist? I must be somewhat brilliant, _he thought, fulfilling Hornet's prediction. And then Hornet leaned over and rested her head on his thin shoulder.

As soon as her head made contact, he stiffened, his spine ramrod straight. _Oh, God, why is this happening to me? I always manage to avoid a situation like this…always…_ He could feel his breathing become shallow, and tried to hide it. But Hornet, always perceptive, picked up on this. Sitting up again, she shifted so that they were facing each other. Scipio visibly gulped, and she leaned towards him until they were literally nose to nose. Hornet laughed inwardly as a deep blush fanned out across his pale face. She could also sense that his heart was beating quickly._ Is she going to…? I think she is…_

"Nervous, Thief Lord?" Hornet teased. He became red in the face again, and she chuckled. And contrary to what he believed would happen, she stood up and slowly made her way to the entrance of the run down theater.

"Of course," he mumbled to himself. "I should have never gotten my hopes up. It's Hornet. You're nothing more to her than a friend and a provider. Dumb, that's what you are. Only someone completely stupid would think that!"

Hearing this, she turned around. She truly thought that's how he felt towards _her. _Looking at him staring dejectedly at his feet, she felt a pang of guilt. Quietly, she snuck back over to the wall and crouched down to his level and wordlessly leaned in towards him for the second time that night. He stared at her, confused and with hurt in his eyes. But when their lips made contact, she could feel him smile. A very small, insecure smile.

When they pulled apart after a few brief seconds, she whispered into his ear, "If you think that way, then I guess that makes you an idiot. In fact, Scipio, that makes me an idiot too."


End file.
